Mr. Smoothy
Mr. Smoothy is, to an obvious point, a restaurant that serves mostly smoothies. Ben and his team are frequent customers. The establishment was destroyed in Greetings From Techadon but is seen rebuilt in The More Things Change: Part 1. Mr. Smoothy serves an exotic and often strange assortment of flavors in its smoothies made to order and including flavors like "Chocolate and carrot", "Nectarine", "Mango and blueberry with extra echinacea" and in Ultimate Alien, all-meat flavored smoothies such as lamb and sardine, which Ben was seen drinking in the beginning of Ultimate Aggregor. Its latest flavor in Omniverse, is 'grasshopper,' which is a favorite among Galvans like Blukic and Driba. Ben is infamous for drinking numerous of them whenever coming to Mr. Smoothy every time, drinking a menagerie of strange flavors, only to burp unpleasantly loud. In Vreedle, Vreedle, the Vreedle Brothers destroyed Mr. Smoothy and in the episode In Charm's Way, the restaurant's iconic mascot was brought to life, only to be drunk dry by Murk Upchuck. Ben claims that the owners may stop letting them in there for all the constant destruction. In Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks, Psyphon brings Mr. Smoothy to life with a laser and becomes a boss. Mr. Smoothy was defeated by Ben turning into nearly all of his aliens in a row, with the exclusion being Cannonbolt. The franchise has 22 known outlets in Bellwood with an addition of an inter-dimensional Mr. Smoothy owned by Professor Hokestar. Due to the fact that Ben often frequents this business and gives it his unofficial endorsement, the franchise receives a lot of publicity and will even open for him after closing time. In So Long, And Thanks For All The Smoothies, after the universe is destroyed by the Anihilaarg and recreated by Alien X, in the new version of the universe, Mr. Smoothy's mascot and logo is different, and Ben says that the restaurant's smoothies taste different to how they did in the original version of the universe. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''The Gauntlet'' *''X = Ben + 2'' *''Darkstar Rising'' *''Save the Last Dance'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' *''Vreedle, Vreedle'' (destroyed) *''In Charm's Way'' *''Busy Box'' *''The Secret of Chromastone'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' *''Video Games'' *''Andreas' Fault'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Deep'' *''Greetings From Techadon'' (destroyed) *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (Albedo's dream) Ben 10: Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' *''A Jolt From The Past'' *''So Long, And Thanks For All The Smoothies'' *''Many Happy Returns'' *''Blukic And Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's'' *''Ben Again'' *''Store 23'' Video Games *''Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks'' Frequent Customers *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson (formerly) *Kevin Levin (formerly) *Rook Blonko *Blukic *Driba One-Time Customers *Cash Murray (in The Gauntlet) *J.T. (in The Gauntlet) *Azmuth (in War of the Worlds: Part 1) *Julie Yamamoto (in Vreedle, Vreedle) *Elena Validus (in Revenge of the Swarm) *Argit (in So Long, And Thanks For All The Smoothies) *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) (in Store 23) *Tetrax Shard (Dimension 23) (in Store 23) *Sevenseven (Dimension 23) (in Store 23) Known Workers *Mr. Smoothy's Employee *Blarney T. Hokestar (owner of Mr. Smoothy Store 23 in Bellwood) Trivia *Its interior was only shown once in Andreas' Fault. *In Rex's World, there is a "Bob's Biscuit Barn" in the general location of where Mr. Smoothy is in Bellwood. *In the ending cutscene for Bellwood in the game, Mr. Smoothy is much bigger than in the boss battle seeing as how he is now taller than a building. *Mr. Smoothy can usually only say things smoothy related such as: 'No free refills for you!', 'Do you want one scoop or two!?' or 'Ben 10, it's time for your just desserts!' in the game. *If you pay close attention in the ending Bellwood cut scene, when Ben is fighting Mr. Smoothy, the Mr. Smoothy billboard sign in the background where Psyphon beamed the laser still has the Mr. Smoothy picture on it. *When Psyphon beamed the laser at the Mr. Smoothy billboard, Mr. Smoothy came out but the Mr. Smoothy cup he had in his right hand disappeared. *In the Bellwood ending in Vilgax Attacks, as Ben Battles Mr. Smoothy, Marks are left behind. The following is a list of all the marks: **Humungousaur: A very painful punch in the nose, left red mark behind **Echo Echo: Wall of Sound (but three clones) **Swampfire: Major burns **Chromastone: Shoots a laser beam **Spidermonkey: Webs (Mr. Smoothy is annoyed and is forced to rip the webs off while saying, "Oh, POO!") **Big Chill: Frost (two transformations later, the frost vanishes) **Jetray: Neuroshock burns **Brainstorm: Shoots lightning **Goop: (goes into Mr. Smoothy's mouth and attacks from inside) **Murk Upchuck: Drinking Mr. Smoothy (in DS) *On Ben 10: Omniverse Alien Unlock, Max called it Mr. Smooth. *The Mr. Smoothy sign in the past segment of A Jolt from the Past is identical to the one from Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. This is because of a time before Ben rebuilt the universe. *In an alternate reality, Mr. Smoothies are replaced by Mr. Gyros. See Also */Gallery/ *Mr. Gyro (Dimension 23 counterpart) Category:Locations Category:Earth Locations Category:Vilgax Attacks Locations Category:Rebuilt Category:Fast Foods